Futago no Samu hiryū no Saikō no Dragon Slayer
by Kokuyoseki no ketsueki
Summary: Ignorados por su familia, despreciados por su ruto y Haru Senju Uzumaki criados por el actual Dragón emperador cometa, convirtiéndoles en Samu hiryū no Dragon Slayer, empiezan a buscar su lugar en el mundo. Casificacion M por si Acaso XP no soy dueño de naruto(Masashi Kishimoto) y de touhou ( Team Shanghai Alice) todos lo derechos son de sus respectivos dueños y creadores
1. prologo

PROLOGO

Hace 5 años el biju más poderosos de todos el kyubi no yoko fue liberado de su prisión anterior Uzumaki Kushina en su momento más débil… su parto.

Después de pelear con el causante de la liberación del zorro, el gidaime hokague Namikase Minato planeo sellar a la bestia en si mismo a costa de su vida con el shiki fuin.

Pero uno de sus predecesores Sarutobi Hiruzen le dejo inconsciente tomando su lugar, el senil kague sabia que un cuerpo humano común no podría mantener al rey de los biju tanto tiempo que es la eternidad, el tenia la esperanza de que el zorro tuviera aunque sea un poco de bondad, "luz" por así decirlo en su interior, a si que tomo a la hija mayor de minato Saya para sellar al alma del zorro en ellos 2

"la luz debe sobrevivir en ti Saya-chan, mientras que la oscuridad morirá conmigo"

Fueron los pensamientos del sandaime, sellar la parte benigna fue muy fácil pero la maligna fue otro tema.

Al ver que el sello no soportaría tener toda esa oscuridad, mucho a su pesar envió un clon de sangre a por los otros gemelos de la niña, Naruto y Haru.

Al llegar el clon con los retoños dividió eta mitad en otras cuatro partes sellando una de esas cuatro partes en los dos infantes y llevándose a la tumba a las otras dos partes malignas del zorro…

"perdonen mis pequeños… no sucedió… como yo… lo planeaba… solo espero que mi último deseo…que ustedes tres sean vistos… como los héroes de Konoha… Haru-chan, Naruto-kun… confió que ustedes dos… cambiaran la actitud de idiota de baka-kurama…espero que me perdonen algún día…. Sé que… ustedes 3… lograran…grandes cosas… especialmente… tu… Naruto-kun… mi…ahijado…"

Con esos últimos pensamientos el antiguo hokague…murió.

* * *

Gensikyo (templo hakurei)

Dentro de aquel viejo templo se encontraba un joven de no más de 35 años, vestido de monje, con un baston que tenía seis anillo dentro de otro que se encontraba en la punta, de cabello rebelde blanco-azulado que del mismo dos mechones se levantaban simulando cuernos, pero lo más exótico de él eran sus ojos… eran de un color morado metálico que cubría todo el ojo sin excepción y tenía 6 anillos negros en el mismo, su nombre…Otsutsuki Hagoromo…

Actualmente se encontraba de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza a causa de un tremendo dolor.

Eso alerto a sus mas resientes alumnas, Hakurei Rimu y Kirisame Marisa, además de a su hijo e hija en ley, Ootsutsuki Asura y Yakumo Yukari

-¡Hagoromi- sensei!... se encuentra bien- preguntaron alarmadas sus alumnas

-Si… ya me encuentro mejor…- les contesto

-Estás seguro tou-san?- el sabio pensó un momento, hasta que se dirigió a yukari

-Musume… puedes traer a Indra y a Remila?, he tenido una profecía que los relaciona a ustedes cuatro- La rubia asintio y fue atraves de un portal a por sus cuñados, Ootsutsuki Indra y Remila Scarlet

(10 minutos después)

Un portal se volvió a abrir frente al sabio y de él salieron Yukari y otras dos personas, fueron su hijo Indra y su hija en ley Remila

-¿chichihue que es lo que pasa? Yukari llego muy alarmada al castillo- pregunto el Uchiha original

-he tenido una profecía que les relaciona a ustedes cuatro- respondió su padre

-no quiero ser grosera ni nada… pero… dígalo ya tou-sama- declaro la vampira

"AQUELLOS NACIDOS DE LOS DOS MAS GRANDES GUERREROS,

AQUELLOS QUE FUERON IGNORADOS POR SU FAMILIA,

Y DESPRECIADOS POS SU PUEBLO,

DESENDIENTES DE LOS MÁS PODEROSOS CLANES

DESENDIENTES DE LAS MÁS PODEROSAS BESTIAS,

DE LOS MAS PODEROSOS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS.

FUERON CRIADOS POR EL ACTUAL Y UNICO DRAGON EMPREADOR

Y ADOPTADOS POR LOS YOKAI MÁS PODEROSOS DE LA ACTUALIDAD

DESTRURAN A LA SOMBRA QUE ASECHA A LOS 5 ELEMETOS

BAJO LA ESTIRPE DE LA CUADRA DE LOS CIELOS Y DE LOS INFIERNOS"

Un gran silencio se torno después de escuchar la palabas del sabio

-Oto-sama, entiendo un poco su profecía… pero…¿ en que estamos relacionados nosotros cuatro?- pregunto la yokai de la frontera

-¿Reimu-chan puedes traer un espejo para mostrarles?- la pelinegra asintió y enseguida envió unos shikigamis a por un espejo de cuerpo entero.

Ya teniendo el espejo enfrente de ellos Hagoromo canaliso un poco de chacra y les mostro las imágenes… bueno casi todas.

Las imágenes conmocionaron a todos pero más a Indra

-Imposible, imposible, imposible, ¡imposible!-

-¿Que sucede anata?- pregunto preocupada la vampira

-¡Chichihue dime que es mentira… yo mismo destruí el gen del eien mankenkyu sharingan antes de morir como humano!- le grito totalmente impactado y enojado a su padre

-Al parecer no se destruyo el gen sino que se sello y alguien encontró la manera de activarlo-contesto

Después de varios minutos intentando calmar a Indra, ambas parejas volvieron a pensar en la profecía

"Y ADOPTADOS POR LOS YOKAI MAS PODEROSOS DE LA ACTUALIDAD"

Indra fue el primero en hablar

-Sabes… si ambos…¿tienen…la maldición de ceguera que les deje?- pregunto un poco preocupado

-Solo el muchacho… por lo que vi la niña podrá despertar el Eien sin necesidad de pasar por la maldición- contesto su padre- quiero escuchar su respuesta-

-Yo Indra Ootsutsuki , actual líder del clan Scarlet, acepto adoptar en el futuro al muchacho

-Yo Remila Scarlet, esposa del actual líder del clan Scarlet, estoy de acuerdo con adoptar al muchacho,… será una buena oportunidad para que Morgana tenga un hermano mayor- contesto remila tocándose el vientre, al ver esto hagoromo se alegro

-Cuanto tiempo?-pregunto el sabio

-un mes y medio- respondió en pronto a ser nuevo padre ocultando su sonrojo

-muy bien…. Y ustedes… ¿aceptan adoptar a la niña?-

Ambos se miraron y con una sonrisa le respondieron

-por supuesto que aceptamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo –Además Yuki-chan quiere un hermano menor- dijo yukari

-bueno…si esas son sus decisiones… solo queda esperar- dijo mirando al horizonte donde se encontraban las naciones elemtales

* * *

_Bueno amigos aquí les traigo mi nueva historia, Futago no Samu hiryū no Dragon Slayer,_

_perdonen por no subir la historia de Titanes bestiales es muy difícil con la preparatoria _

_y en especial con todas las practicas que me obligan a hacer... bueno _

_en fin intentare subir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia_

_entre el lunes y el miércoles y de el de _

_Titanes bestiales mañana_

_Bueno Hasta la próxima._


	2. Trailier 1

Naruto: Kokuyōseki-teme, porque mierda no has actualizado las historias?- grito mientras perseguía al pobre autor armado con kiba

Kokuyōseki:almenos déjame explicarte pinche cabron- grito el autor para calmarlo pero él no lo escucho y lo estuvo persiguiendo por aprox. 40 minutos hasta que cierta yokai loba de 5 colas le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

Naruto :pero que mier…- entonces callo cuando vio a la loba bien enojada-S..Shi… SHINA!

Shina: me puedes decir el porqué quieres matar a no-chan-grito/exigió mientras el autor se ponía rojo por el apodo

Naruto: no ha actualizado las historias

Shina: te dijo en por que

Naruto:… no…

Shina: entonces escucha el porque antes de intentar matarlo y discúlpate con él !- le grito al rubio mientras sus colas se meneaba con violencia

Naruto :… ok… Kokuyōseki perdona por haber intentado matarte antes que me explicaras en por que

Kokuyōseki: No te preocupes si te perdono .

Bueno la razón por la que no he actualizado las historias fue por causa de mi exámenes y también debido a que como mi lapa se echo a perder otra vez con todo y lo que llevaba del capítulo 1 y 2, les voy a dar un tráiler de esos capítulos en lo que los reescribo…eso si cierta loba no me distrae igual que en los últimos 2 meses- dijo el autor mientras observaba a Shina con un rubor atómico.

Naruto: ok lo entiendo … y otra vez disculpa por intentar matarte

* * *

Capitulo 1 tráiler

Se ve a una rubia ojivioleta regresando de un entrenamiento con kushina y tsunade

Saya: con el entrenamiento de hoy impresionare a Naruto-onikun- pensó esta con un rostro soñador

Cambia la escena se muestra a Minato en su despacho molesto a causa de un rubio con mechones negros… naruto

Minato: Porque no puedes ser como Saya naruto?!

Naruto: si tan solo nos tomaras en cuenta a Haruhi y a mí, yo sería diferente- susurro naruto con voy melancólica mientras salía del despacho de su padre, sin darse cuenta que su padre lo escucho y le salió una lagrima.

Cambia la escena con saya sosteniendo la mano de una pelirroja con heterocroma azul y violeta

Saya: dejalo haru-chan, ni-kun necesita tiempo a solas-

Haruhi: lo siento nee-sama, te veo como quiero y eres mi figura a ser… pero no sabes nada de mí y de Naruto!-le dijo a su hermana con una mirada molesta, mientras que saya le dio una mirada en la cual claramente decía que no entendía lo que dijo, eso solo la hiso enojar mas y salió corriendo tras su hermano

Cambia la escena en la calle con Danzo caminando para ver a la familia Uzumaki-Namikase, y entonces ve como sale naruto con lagrimas en los ojos y después a Haru con preocupación en los ojos.

Danzo: viejo amigo lo más seguro te estás revolcando en el estomago del shinigami… por la forma en que su familia los ignoran… y de cómo esta estúpida aldea los trata- dijo Danzo mientras miraba el cielo de forma melancólica.

La escena cambia a un callejón oscuro en la cual esta naruto con una especie de llama negra con destellos rojos carmesí en la mano izquierda y una ninjato en la derecha su lado se encuentra haru desmayada con partes de su ropa destrozada y alrededor de ellos 10 cadáveres de hombres ya sea hechos huesos o decapitados

La escena cambia a un lugar oscuro , más específico una cueva , se puede ver como una criatura se empieza a mover a fuera de su escondite.

Al salir se encuentra con Haru llorando suplicando al lado del cuerpo malherido e inconsciente de naruto y enfrente de ellos 15 cadáveres de jounins brutalmente asesinados y otros 42 con sus armas desenfundadas hasta que vieron a la criatura

Jounin1:¿un dra..Dragon?!-grito alarmado uno

Jounin2: no te preocupes es tenryuu –sama , lo más seguro es que matara a los demonios- dijo este mientras calmaba a sus camaradas .

El dragón escucho esto y vio directamente a los ojos de Haruhi, ahí vio miedo , esperanza, dolor , amor y preocupación por su hermano, pero no ve la oscuridad de un akuma desertor, en cambio vio un alma pura.

Volvió a mirar a los shinobi y vio su locura y odio clamando por la muerte de esos niños inocentes… también miro al pequeño inconsciente y a los cadáveres , pero supo que fue en defensa propia… eso lleno su corazón de tristeza e ira.

Lo siguiente que vieron los shinovios fue algo casi tan aterrador al nivel del infierno …

Un dragón increíblemente encabronado

La escena cambia al interior de la cueva iluminada con varias antorchas de fuego blanco con destellos azules, se puede ver a haru y a naruto ya vendado sentados en una cama improvisada de ramas y hojas mientras escuchan a un hombre de tés pálida pero no enfermiza, cabello blanco como la nieve del largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura, sus ojos color azul claro que casi parecen dos orbes hechos de hielo, estaba vestido con un yukata azul con varias imágenes de fuego

Haruhi: quien eres?

?: Mi nombre es Seisōken(Estratosfera), y les tengo una propuesta

Naruto: qué clase de propuesta- dijo con algo de desconfianza

Seisōken: quiero que sean mis hijos…

En el próximo capítulo de Futago no Samu hiryū no Saikō no Dragon Slayer- dijeron Naruto y Haru al mostmo tiempo-

Capitulo 1: El renacer de los asesinos de dragones- termino Seisōken

Seisōken: … mis asesinos de dragones… unos Ryū no satsujin

* * *

Kokuyōseki: oye Shina est…a rayos –dijo mientras Shina los veía con una mirada lujuriosa

Shina: naruto-chan, podrías dejas a nechan y a aniki solos?- dijo esta son una voz empalagosa que claramente prometía dolor si no lo obedecía

Naruto: h-hai

Kokuyōseki: naruto te lo diré de antemano… tengo satisfaces a esta hermosura primero antes de subir el tráiler del cap. 2. Ja-ne

Shina: naruto-chan pensé que YA te avías ido

Naruto: Hai… no vemos- y se fue como alma que le persigue el shinigami

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fueron gemidos saliendo de la casa


	3. Aviso

aviso desafortunado

hola lectores aunque se que son bien pocos o casi ninguno les quería avisar que ...

ya acabe con el segundo capitulo de todas mis historias ...

PEERO! se me hecho a perder mi computadora de escritorio y se perdió los archivos ...

por el momento intentare reescribir otra ves el capitulo ...

pero la historia estará en hiato por que quiero ponerle prioridad a mi historia de proyecto

y a otras dos que se basan en una historia que se sigue publicando y a un one-shot bueno ese era todo el aviso.  
nos vemos depues


End file.
